ouatmywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon a Time (Season 6)
The sixth season of the American ABC fantasy-drama Once Upon a Time was ordered on March 3, 2016. It debuted on September 25, 2016, and concluded on May 14, 2017. In January 2017, it was stated that the sixth season would end the main storyline, and for a seventh season, the series would be softly rebooted with a new storyline. Existing fictional characters introduced to the series during the season include Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Count of Monte Cristo, Mary Lydgate, Captain Nemo, Lady Tremaine, Tiger Lily and the Tin Man. Original new characters include Gideon and the Black Fairy. The show also reintroduced Jafar and Dr. Arthur Lydgate, who previously appeared in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. This season marks the final appearance of original cast members Ginnifer Goodwin and Jared S. Gilmore along with Agnes Brucker as series regulars. Premise Just when it looks like Storybrooke can enjoy some peace, once more it is threatened by dark forces. The malevolent Mr. Hyde, now separated from Dr. Jekyll, has arrived and brought his fellow inhabitants from the Land of Untold Stories. To make matters worse, Regina's dark half - the Evil Queen - continues to exist despite her heart being crushed; unburdened by a conscience, the Evil Queen has declared war on the heroes and separates Emma and Hook by placing a sleeping curse that can only allow one of them awake at a time. Meanwhile, Aladdin's past as the previous Savior becomes a new factor in Emma's role as the current Savior, and is about to be pushed to the limits, which could lead her to a future that has no happy ending for her, while Gold must deal with trying to win Belle's heart again so they can be a family for their future child. Later on, the Black Fairy abducts Gideon, the son of Gold and Belle, which further complicates things for Storybrooke's residents. As Emma and August are pulled into an alternate reality, Gideon arrives now a grown man, and is revealed to be the one fated to kill Emma. The events lead to the Black Fairy, the creator of the Dark Curse, who is also controlling Gideon with his heart, crossing over into Storybrooke, as the ongoing war between light and darkness ultimately leads to the Final Battle that was prophesied before the casting of the original Curse. However, after the events of the Final Battle close the last chapter, which finally bought "Happy Beginnings" for everyone involved, a new one has begun for a grown-up Henry, when his daughter Lucy arrives in Seattle from the Enchanted Forest, for a new adventure. Cast and characters Regular *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard/Queen Snow *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parilla as the Evil Queen/Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum)/Evil Queen (Wish Realm) *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth/Pinocchio (Wish Realm) *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook/Hook (Wish Realm) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills/Sir Henry *Agnes Brucker as Lily Page/Lily the Feared *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood/Robin Hood (Wish Realm) *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) Recurring *Beverley Elliot as Granny/Widow Lucas *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *David Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Mr. Clark *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *Mig Macario as Bashful *Michael Coleman as Happy *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Tony Amendola as Gepetto/Marco *Keegan Connor Tracey as the Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *David Anders as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent *Jamie Murray as Fiona/the Black Fairy *Giles Matthey as Gideon *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/King Charming *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell *JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel *Gil McKinney as Prince Eric *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass *Hank Harris as Dr. Henry Jekyll *Sam Witwer as Mr. Hyde *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Princess Jasmine *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet *Tzi Ma as the Dragon *Patrick Fischler as Isaac Heller *Sara Tomko as Tiger Lily *Wil Traval as the Sheriff of Nottingham/Keith *Tony Perez as Prince Henry *Nick Eversman as Liam Jones *Faran Tahir as Captain Nemo *Charles Mesure as Blackbeard Episodes